


Worst Nightmare

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Characters going dark, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Revenge, implied zolf/wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The moment Zolf goes down something finally snaps. Zolf is down, is dead, and Wilde crumples next to him as if he might be too. And Cel snaps.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Oscar Wilde, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection, Angstober 2020





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Angst - Nightmares come alive

Something _snaps._

The moment Zolf goes down something finally snaps. Hamid and Azu may or may not be alive but Cel can't even think about them right now. Zolf is down, is dead, and Wilde crumples next to him as if he might be too. It's only his shaking hands with which he pours useless spells into Zolf that give him away.

 _Something_ snaps.

Cel has lost so much and so many people and the people - no, monsters - in here have taken so much from everyone and the world. Cel is tired of losing. And something just snapped.

They don't wreak havoc, but by the time they are done all cultists left are secured and no longer a danger, neatly wrapped up.

And Cel wants nothing more than to see what it takes for them to break and snap and crumple.

They walk over to where Wilde is still bowed over Zolf's lifeless body. "Wilde?" They hover for a second before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oscar?"

He blinks up at them, eyes blank, before finally focusing, first on them, then on their surroundings. "You didn't kill them," he observes. Cel feels their mouth twist up into something that might be called a smile, just as their intestines twist up with something acid and cruel. 

"They don't deserve death - yet."

Wilde stares up at them for a long time and then slowly, slowly his mouth twists into something that might be called a smile too. The look in his eyes matches their own.

"I'm sure we can make them wish for it though," Wilde says.

Cel couldn’t agree more.


End file.
